


a ripple, a wave

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [36]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Tumblr Prompt, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: His mouth had betrayed him. Again.





	a ripple, a wave

“Not that you’re not- uh, I mean,” Zuko fumbled.

This was a mistake. How had he not seen that this was a mistake. He’d been too distracted by the flow of Katara, dancing with the water under the full moon. His mouth had betrayed him. Again.

“You’re beautiful!” he finally blurted. “I just wanted to, ah, say. That.” Unable to look at her face, he watched silvery ripples echo around her legs.

“Thank you, Zuko.” His gaze snapped up. 

Was she blushing? He couldn’t tell. 

“Okay. Uh, good night, then.” He fled, missing the soft smile growing on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zuko, mistake
> 
> Let's all be real: any prompt about Zuko is going to be Zutara fluff, it's just a rule
> 
> Send me more prompts and find plenty of my nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
